<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dueling Club by withloveaimee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862762">The Dueling Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/withloveaimee/pseuds/withloveaimee'>withloveaimee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dueling, F/M, Fantasy, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Adrien Agreste, Magic, Slytherin Marinette Dupain-Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/withloveaimee/pseuds/withloveaimee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor D’Argencourt announces official dueling matches will begin.</p><p>Adrien asks Marinette to help him with his spells.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dueling Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Chapter 11: The Dueling Club in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Expelliarmus</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A burst of scarlet light shot out from the tip of her wand and the world around her instantly vanished; only the dazzling beam of her spell was alive in her world as it flew forward, striking her intended target with a loud cry. As the scarlet light vanished, so did the world’s silence as loud cheers suddenly echoed all around her, only growing louder when she glanced down after feeling something new and warm in her palm: another’s wand lying welcome in her open hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips broke into a wide grin as she glanced to her professor eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent job, Miss Dupain-Cheng!” Professor D’Argencourt exclaimed, clapping his hands proudly. He turned to the rest of the class, shushing their excited cries from the result of her duel. “I hope you all were taking notes. Miss Dupain-Cheng has perfectly disarmed her opponent using the charm, expelliarmus. Repeat after me, class: expelliarmus!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Expelliarmus!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, good!” Professor D’Argencourt nodded as he turned back to the two girls on stage. “Miss Dupain-Cheng, you may return to your seat now. And thank you as well, Miss Bourgeois. You put up a good effort!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Marinette began to walk off the stage, she paused before the staircase and held out the wand she had won from the duel to the girl walking opposite of her. The blonde Slytherin narrowed her eyes as she snatched it from her grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so smug, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloé Bourgeois exclaimed, taking a quick glance behind her as Professor D’Argencourt demonstrated the wand movements of the disarming spell. She took a step forward to lean her head in, her glossy pink lips almost grazing the sides of her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because I let a filthy, little /mud-blood/ like yourself win in this pathetic practice duel does not mean you’re better than me.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder, smacking Marinette in the face before she descended the stage and returned to her seat where an orange-haired Hufflepuff, Sabrina quickly polished the Slytherin’s wand with a handkerchief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she followed suit; bluebell eyes blazing in an unspeakable fury. Slumping down with her arms crossed against her chest, she let out a low growl as she turned to her seatmate. “I still can’t believe I’m stuck in the same house as /her/ for the next five years,” she muttered under her breath as her best friend, Alya patted her sympathetically on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, girl,” Alya whispered back, glancing up briefly as Professor D’Argencourt brought another pair of students onto the dueling stage.  “She just wishes she could be as great of a witch as you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that. She just likes to make my life miserable.” Marinette snorted, shaking her head in disbelief as she pocketed her wand in the safety of her robes. “I wish I was sorted into Ravenclaw, like you. Or heck, even Hufflepuff would have been nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hufflepuff?” Alya smirked as she cocked her head to a pair of boys on the other side of the dungeon. “That doesn’t have to do with a certain blond wizard now does it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette couldn’t help but blush as her eyes found her way over to the boy in question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien Agreste was everything she ever wished for in a boy, and more. Not only was he kind and loyal, indistinguishable traits for a Hufflepuff, he was also innocent and sweet; a boy who would stop at nothing to help a stranger out, even if it meant getting him into trouble as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Marinette, Adrien would always be the boy who had tried so desperately hard to help her on her first day at King’s Cross Station, despite not knowing anything about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he had gotten themselves lost while assisting a confused muggle like herself find Platform 9 and ¾, he had made her feel safe, welcomed, and most of all, like she belonged in the Wizarding World; something she desperately needed as a muggle-born ever since she learned she was a witch when she was five years old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, they came across both of their now best friends, Alya Césaire, a brilliant and inquisitive Ravenclaw, and Nino Lahiffe, a relaxed and humble Hufflepuff, or they might have missed the Hogwarts Express altogether.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya’s small pokes to her side broke her staring as the Ravenclaw continued softly. “And I’ll have you know, Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off of you during your duel,” she teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Really?” Marinette’s eyes widened as she stared at Alya in disbelief. “Are you sure he wasn’t just looking at Chloé? They are friends, afterall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, girl. Trust me,” Alya smirked as they both turned their attention back to the stage when Alix, a petite Gryffindor, fell to the floor in laughter as her spell, ‘tarantellegra’ successfully hit Kim, her fellow Slytherin, in the knees; his feet instantly breaking into an uncontrollable dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That boy was looking at you like you were his entire world,” she added. “You should have seen his amazement when you disarmed Chloé; a cornish pixie could have wreaked havoc right in front of him and he wouldn’t have noticed!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s cheeks lit up as she buried her face into her hands. “Seriously?” she squeaked out, opening her fingers slightly to stare admiringly at her boy again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, seriously!” Alya laughed, nudging her on the shoulder. “So I suggest you put on your big witch robes and finally talk to him for Merlin’s sake!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t do that!” Marinette sputtered out, shaking her head profusely. “He’s—He’s Adrien /Agreste/!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Witch extraordinaire! Survivor of Hawk Moth during her first year /ever/ at Hogwarts!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s eyes glazed over as events from the previous year flashed into her mind. She winced as a dark purple haze of butterflies suddenly took over her conscious. Feeling herself brush her earlobes, she shook her head to free herself from the darkness before placing a hand over her best friend’s mouth. “Shush! Don’t speak of his name!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmpfh!” Alya tried to respond back, but the Slytherin pressed her palm harder against her lips. Alya struggled against her as they bickered back and forth with mumbles and soft grunts, neither noticing the class around them becoming silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Dupain-Cheng, Miss Césaire!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two second-years gulped suddenly as their argument with each other drifted to a halt, their eyes locking with their professor. Marinette quickly removed her hands from Alya’s mouth as they sheepishly smiled back up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please pay attention,” Professor D’Argencourt replied sternly, pointing his wand threateningly at the duo. “You both may have demonstrated your dueling abilities well today, but you still have plenty to learn from your other classmates. Five points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They winced as angry whispers escaped the lips of their houses. Marinette tried her best to ignore the curious green stare from across the stage, along with the snickering of her blonde housemate seated behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that I have everyone’s attention again,” D’Argencourt continued, glancing for a final time in their direction. “The next time our Duelling Club will meet, you will all be participating in official duelling matches. You have all learned the techniques, rules, and customs of duelling in the wizarding world over these past several weeks, so now we shall put it all to the test.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Excited murmurs rose within the dungeons as Professor D’Argencourt raised his hand to silence his students. “I will pair you up with a student of equal skill as your own, and you both will participate in a formal duel. I say formal lightly, seeing as our Duelling Club isn’t here to maim or kill our opponents.” D’Argencourt’s words seemed to speak directly to the Slytherins in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d advise you all to practice,” he added as he stared around at his second-years. “Learning how best to duel isn’t just a fun sport or competition between witches and wizards. What we have learned so far in our Duelling Club might very well save you all one day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes seemed to lock onto bluebell as Marinette gulped nervously, the same flash of purple butterflies quickly flittering across her mind. “That is all for today. Get off to your next classes.” He waved his hand in the air before disappearing behind an iron door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe it, Marinette? Finally, actual duelling matches!” Alya grinned as she reached down to pick up her leather bag off the floor. “I wonder who D’Argencourt will pair me up with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette shrugged as she gathered her things as well. “Who knows? There’s so many of us.” She bit her lip as she watched her classmates file out of the dungeons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Duelling Club consisted of every single second year from all four houses; the only class this year that had everyone from her year present in one room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll be paired up against /you/, Missy,” Alya grinned, her red ombré-locks seemingly bouncing in joy. “Because if so, I’m totally winning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right!” Marinette giggled as she shoved her best friend’s shoulder; her competitiveness leaking out as she smirked widely at the Ravenclaw. “I’d win with my eyes blindfolded!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really, Dupain-Cheng?” Alya teased as she fished her wand out from her robes. “En garde!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alya!” Marinette snorted loudly as she took out her wand as well, holding it out as if brandishing a sword. “That’s muggle fencing! Witches duel like this!” She swung her wand playfully in the air, getting ready to chase Alya across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She however did not notice the boy waiting eagerly behind her. Her arm hit his head as she swung her arm back, a soft grunt echoing out in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Adrien Agreste rubbing his now red forehead. “Oh my god, Adrien! I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you!” She quickly squeaked out, her face now blazed red in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya walked back over to her, snickering slightly under her breath as she patted the boy on the back. “You alright there, Sunshine? I’m sorry I didn’t warn her that you were still in the room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette angrily glared at her best friend, who winked in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m okay, really.” Adrien responded, as he gave his forehead a final rub. “I should have made my presence more noticeable. Sorry, Marinette.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no! It was all my fault!” She quickly stammered out. “I-I’m so clumsy, I should’ve been paying more attention. I-I thought everyone already left. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien grinned softly at her as he scratched the back of his neck, glancing down at his feet. “I actually was just sticking around for a bit to tell you how amazing you were today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s eyes bulged out, her mouth dropping slightly. No words could escape her lips however as she just stared blankly up at him. Alya reached over, giving a quick pinch to the Slytherin’s rib and with a yelp, Marinette quickly blinked, stammering out a garbled mess of what seemed to sound like ‘thank you’s’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled sweetly. “I was actually wondering, because of D’Argencourt’s announcement, m-maybe you could teach me?” He asked, his emerald eyes glimmering with a soft look of hope. “You know, in preparation for the dueling matches?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-me? Me want you?” She uttered out, before shaking her head as her cheeks bloomed pink. “I mean, want you me? You me want? I mean—gaaah!” She hid herself into Alya’s shoulder, not wanting to embarrass herself further, if that was even possible at this rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien raised his brow as he opened and closed his mouth in confusion. “U-uh...I’m sorry, Marinette. Is that a yes or a no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What she wants to say,” Alya interjected with a save, placing a hand on her best friend’s shoulder. “Is that she would love to help you out. Say, after final classes are done near the Qudditch Pitch today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that works for me!” Adrien nodded his head, smiling at the two girls before adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.  “I guess I’ll leave you guys to continue your ‘duel’ now.” He chuckled before turning back around. “I’ll see you later today, Marinette!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah! S-See you la-late-later!” Marinette struggled to respond back but the Hufflepuff was already out the door, his golden locks disappearing in the crowded corridors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette turned to her best friend as she hit her on the shoulder. “Alyaaa! How could you do this to me? I can barely even talk to him, let alone teach him how to duel!” She groaned as the girl in question laughed loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She threw her arm over the bluenette’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Marinette. You’ll be fine.” Alya grinned. “And who knows, maybe you’ll even thank me for this.” She winked as she quickly straightened her robe and dodged her best friend before she could tackle her to the ground; their blissful laughs echoing out into the corridors as they finally left the dungeons of the duelling club. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The end of the day couldn’t come fast enough as Marinette struggled to pay attention through the rest of her classes. Once Transfiguration  had ended with the Gryffindors, she immediately ran to their destined meeting spot, her heart racing as she rehearsed different greetings in her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hello Adrien! Thank you for asking me to teach you!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hi Adrien! So, the Duelling Club today...amirite?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What’s up, Adrien! Marinette here! Just as you asked! Ha ha!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hot stuff. I’ve had a crush on you for ages but I can barely talk to you so this entire practice will probably just be me doing something stupid like always!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette? Who’re you talking to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blunette let out a yelp as she jumped into the air, her heart bursting as the boy of her dreams appeared from around the corner of a pillar. “A-Adrien!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly brushed her green robes in embarrassment as she scratched her hair nervously. “H-How long have you been standing there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled secretly as he placed his bag against a tree. “Not long, don’t worry.” He answered back with a wink, as she flushed red once more. “How were the rest of your classes today, Marinette?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-Good...good. U-um, you?” She replied back, biting her lip as they continued their small talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun shined down upon them as the Hogwarts castle glistened against the harsh afternoon light. The Quidditch pitch before them swirled with activity as a few Gryffindors practiced for a match against the Ravenclaws being held this upcoming weekend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette bit her lip as their small talk came to an end and she struggled to figure out how to go about the start of this practice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-Is there a spell you’re having trouble with specifically?” She decided to start with, glancing shyly at the boy next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah actually,” Adrien answered, rubbing the back of his neck. “The disarming charm you did today in class. I-I’ve never done it before. And since you performed it so well, I thought maybe you could teach me that for now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled and nodded her head. “I can definitely do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took out her wand from her robe before taking a deep breath and locking eyes with the Hufflepuff. Although she was usually nervous in front of him, performing magic was one thing Marinette felt the most confident in. If she just focused on her wand in her hand, she could handle anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Experlliarmus, or the disarming charm is basically a spell that forces an opponent to let go of whatever they’re holding in their hand, usually a wand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved hers in the air. “You cast it using this motion, making sure to swirl the tip of your wand, just like that,” she nodded her head as Adrien mimicked her moves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then you just say the spell.” Marinette shrugged as she walked away from him. She paused when she felt she was a safe distance away before turning back around and positioning herself in the combative position they learned from the Duelling Club. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien readied himself as well as he watched her intently. She licked her lips in concentration before yelling, “Expelliarmus!” and waved her wand in the air, just as she showed him a few seconds before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s wand was hit with a red light and Marinette reached up to catch it as it fell into her open grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as he stared at his empty hands. “W-Wow. You’re amazing, Marinette.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t stop herself from blushing as she walked back over to hand him back his wand. “I-I’m really not. J-Just practice is all.” She tucked a strand of her locks behind her ear as she smiled back up at him. “Why don’t you give it a try now, A-Adrien.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked back over to where she was before and positioned herself in the dueling position. “Remember to swirl your wand at the end when casting.” She added before readying herself for his attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien nodded, gripping hisymm wand tightly in his right fist. “Expelliarmus!” he yelled, twirling his wand in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette expected a scarlet light to escape the tip of his wand, but nothing but a puff of smoke came out. She frowned slightly as Adrien looked down at his wand in confusion. “T-Try one more time!” She shouted back at him, motioning the moves of the charm once more. “Maybe try flickering your wand like this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien nodded to himself as he took his combative stance once more. “Expelliarmus!” He yelled once more, following the same movements as what Marinette had just showin, but nothing happened. Adrien let out a frustrated groan before he sunk to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette rushed over and knelt down softly beside him. “H-hey it’s okay. I also didn’t get it the first time.” She attempted to say in comfort as Adrien sighed, twirling his wand in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was right before, when I said you’re amazing, Marinette.” He responded instead, ignoring her gaze to instead watch a Gryffindor beater score a quaffle into one of the middle rings on the pitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m not—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no you are.” Adrien insisted, their eyes finally meeting in a soft clash of blue and green. “And it’s not just because you’re a great witch who can perform spells far better than me or anyone in our class, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette blinked as she tilted her head in confusion. “W-What are you saying, Adrien?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really brilliant,” Adrien responded, smiling genuinely at her. “I’ve seen how much you’ve grown since first coming here to Hogwarts. Not knowing anything about magic on our first day here, to becoming the brightest witch of our age.” She opened her mouth to argue back, but Adrien shook his head. “You’re also confident in yourself, something I wish I had. You may not see it yourself, maybe. But I’m really happy to be learning from you, Marinette.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really brilliant too, Adrien!” She insisted, as she locked eyes with him. “I-I’m happy to be here with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled, though his grin didn’t reach his eyes. “Thanks, Marinette. But we both know, I’m no good at this stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I-I’ve seen you in charms class, Adrien. You’re great at using jinxes. Even better than me, sometimes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien snorted, kicking a pebble from the floor as he stared sullenly at the ground. “Dark magic you mean,” he mumbled, letting out a sigh as he plopped onto the floor. “I only seem to be good at mastering dark charms or hexes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a wonder why I’m not in Slytherin.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he mumbled it under his breath, not seemingly wanting her to hear them, Marinette heard it nonetheless. Adrien had cut the air between them in one breath, leaving her suffocating at his cruel words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rose from the ground in as she stared angrily down at him. “Hey,” she growled, placing a hand on her hips. “Now what’s wrong with being a Slytherin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face had paled slightly from the slip of his tongue as he scrambled to his feet. “I didn’t mean it like that, Marinette!” He groveled, shaking his hands in front of him. “I-I just meant—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what you meant, Adrien.” Marinette cut him off, raising her hand to stop him from apologizing. She let out a sigh, sitting back down on the floor and placed her chin on top of her legs, curling into herself. “Slytherins have always had a horrible reputation, I know that. There’s not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn’t in Slytherin, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien didn’t respond as Marinette looked back to the ground, plucking the loose strands of her green colored robes. “I don’t hate my house,” she confessed. “I love it honestly and I grew and challenged myself so much in just these past two years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette bit her lip and she stared back out at the Quidditch pitch, the Gryffindors finally leaving as their team huddled together with wide and satisfied grins on their faces. “But sometimes I can’t help but think the Sorting Hat put me into the wrong house, you know?” She whispered as she turned her attention back to Adrien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was surprised to see him already staring intently back at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My entire family were Slytherins…” Adrien murmured, as he took a seat next to her. He chuckled quietly, though there was no mirth to his breath. “Imagine my Father’s surprise when he received an owl saying his only son and heir was placed in Hufflepuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette hesitantly hovered a hand over her his shoulder before biting her lip and placing it back on her lap. “I’m sure he’s still proud of you, Adrien.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” he sighed. “But hey,” Adrien turned to her and his lips curved into the sweetest of grins. “I don’t believe all Slytherins are bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh?” She whispered back. “That’s hard to believe when I see some of my housemates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother was a Slytherin. And she was never bad.” Adrien smiled, flashes of memories lingering untouched in his shining green orbs. He placed his hand on her shoulder. “And /you’re/ a Slytherin, and you could never be bad even if you tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they gazed quietly at each other, Marinette couldn’t help but wish to see him succeed in anything he truly desires. And she wanted to help him in every way that she could, for as long as she could. She stared down at her wand before clutching it tightly in her palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she got up from the ground and held out her hand to him. “Let’s practice expelliarmus again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are–Are you sure?” He replied back, nervously poking the tip of his wand. “I’m probably just gonna mess up again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, she took his hand into her grasp and pulled him upward, squeezing his palm in reassurance. “I believe in you, Adrien, as much as you believe in me. The only thing left is for you to believe in yourself as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips curved into a small grin before he took out his wand and squeezed back. “Okay, l-let’s do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to practice into the evening, even after the afternoon sun fell out of the sky and was replaced by the watching full moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if their attention wasn’t solely focused on each other, the Slythern and Hufflepuff might have noticed a pair of blue eyes watching them from afar, twirling his long, curly mustache as he rubbed the tip of his wand with a smile. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Alright, class!” Professor D’Argencourt announced, glancing around the room as the second year Hogwarts students filed into the dungeons. “Our dueling matches continue! Quickly, quickly! Get in your seats!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Excited murmurs rang throughout the room as D’Argencourt looked around at his students with enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First up for today,” he glanced around once more before he found his blue eyes immediately collide with amber. “Ah, let’s go with Nino Lahiffe.” The Hufflepuff got up from his seat as Adrien patted him on the back for good luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Versus,” Marinette held her breath as she felt D’Argencourt’s gaze glance in her direction. “Hmm, yes, Alya Césaire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette let out her breath before she stared up at her best friend who was already out of her seat. “Good luck, Alya!” She grinned, throwing her a peace sign. “Show him who’s boss!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, girl.” Alya smiled back, taking out her wand from her robe. “It’ll be a piece of cake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two students walked onto the duelling stage; meeting in the middle to do a quick bow to each other before Nino walked to the far right, while Alya walked to the left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wands at the ready!” Professor D’Argencourt cried out, glancing at his students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s eyes were glued to the stage as Alya and Nino took their combative positions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, on the count of three, you each will perform a spell to either disarm, stun, or throw your opponent into submission by any means necessary. You are not to injure or kill each other in this match, do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded, eyes glaring back at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. Together with me class: one, two, three!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Petrificus Totalis!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rictusempra!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette crossed her fingers tightly, unable to tell who said their spell first as sparks flew out from both wands. The class seemed to have collectively held their breath until suddenly a body fell to the ground with a loud thump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nino’s limbs lay paralyzed to his side as his arms and legs were snapped together, rigid and unmoving as a board. His eyes were widened in alarm as he looked around the room in a panic. Alya grinned, blowing the tip of her wand proudly, unharmed from the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette immediately jumped to her feet as the rest of the Ravenclaws in the class exploded into cheers, the Hufflepuffs groaning softly but still clapping their hands for a good show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Way to go, Alya!” She cried out as she watched her best friend bow her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya walked over to the other side of the stage, quickly releasing her spell before holding out her hand to her defeated opponent. Nino reluctantly took her peace offering and she pulled him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got lucky this time,” Nino grumbled as he briskly brushed his yellow robes, stretching out his now-rather sore limbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dueling isn’t about luck, sweet clueless boy,” Alya smirked, letting go of his hand and walking triumphantly down the stairs. “It takes knowledge and skill. Maybe next time you’ll win.” She turned back around, flashing him a smile over her shoulder.  “But I doubt it,” she winked as Nino’s face flushed red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A wonderful performance by Miss Césaire and Mr. Lahiffe!” Professor D’Argencourt announced, clapping his hands. “Each of them chose to perform offensive spells, rather than plan for defense. A strategy most individuals use in official matches, seeing as one successful strike can make or break a duel. Great job.” He nodded his head to both Alya and Nino as they took their seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, next up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Professor D’Argencourt looked around the room, murmuring softly to himself as he rubbed his moustache. “Adrien Agreste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette immediately straightened herself in her seat as she watched the blond Hufflepuff nervously rise up from his chair. He instinctively glanced in her direction and she gave him two thumbs up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I believe in you.’ she mouthed to him and she could swear she felt her heart leap as his serene smile and nod of his head sent flutters in the pit of her stomach. His emerald eyes glimmered softly as he made his way onto the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Versus Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flutters instantly disappeared as her entire body froze. “W-What?” She whispered in disbelief as the murmurs around the room echoed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why’d D’Argencourt pair them up? They’re not an even match.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Isn’t she the one who faced Hawk Moth last year? Agreste is gonna get bloody murdered!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s going to destroy him!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“RIP to the Puff.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But P-Professor!” Marinette stuttered as she rose from her seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor D’Argencourt held up his hand to prevent her from speaking further. “I made my decision. Please come onto the stage already; we don’t have all day Miss Dupain-Cheng.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pull on her shoulder prompted her out of her daze as Alya pushed her forward. “Hurry up and go!” She harshly whispered back as Marinette stumbled forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could hear Chloé’s snickers as she made her way up, trying her best to focus on her breathing to slow the fast beats of her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Imagine Adrikin’s reaction when she completely destroys him in front of the entire class! He’ll never want to speak to her again!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She winced as she stepped onto the stage, refusing to look up as a pair of orange sneakers greeted her in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette.” Adrien attempted to whisper as they bowed awkwardly to each other on stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien.” She replied before she quickly looked up and their eyes met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Please, don’t go easy on me, alright?` His emerald eyes seemed to plead, as he bit his pale pink lips in frustration. She looked down as she watched his hands clench and unclench themselves at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just as nervous as she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She locked eyes with him again, this time giving him a smile and a nod before turning back around and walking to the edge of the stage. She didn’t need to see his grin back as she turned back around and took her wand out from her robe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wands at the ready!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s eyes locked onto Adrien’s as they brandished their wands in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the count of three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a steady breath, going over the countless amount of spells inside her head. But what would he use?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, allowing the world to stop all around her until it was only she and Adrien on center stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clenched her wand tightly in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shot open as their duel finally began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Impedimenta!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Protego!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette waved her wand effortlessly as an invisible barrier blocked his jinx. She knew she should go on the offensive like Professor D’Argencourt mentioned earlier, but she wanted to see what Adrien would do. He was best at jinxes and hexes. But would he use what she taught him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Flipendo!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Protego!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another defensive block. Marinette’s eyes narrowed as she tightened her grip on her wand. ‘C’mon, Adrien!’ she wanted to scream at him. But she knew he needed to discover it for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Titillando!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Protego!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another counter. As they stared at one another, Marinette couldn’t help but smile as she finally saw the growing confidence that the Hufflepuff seemed to emit. And as if reading each other’s minds, they both nodded to each other before waving their wands in sync in the air. No holding back now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Expelliarmus!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Expelliarmus!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clash of scarlet light exploded onto the stage and the world around her instantly vanished; only the dazzling beam of their spells were alive in her world as they clashed in the center. She felt her left hand join her right as her wand wavered violently in her grip. She could feel his charm’s energy piercing through her own and with a sudden strike of red, the world’s silence grew into a storm of cheers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone had finally won the duel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chorus of applause on all sides lay deaf to her ears as she stared blankly down at her hands, her heart pounding violently as she immediately looked ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched as Adrien slowly blinked back; her wand held tightly in his left fist. His cries of victory in that very moment was a sound she learned she would never get tired of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did it, Marinette! I actually did it!” He waved her wand excitedly in the air, his eyes glimmering with mirth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she lost the duel, she couldn’t help but smile back as she nodded her head proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Adrien. You did it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! ( ˘ ³˘)♥ I might visit this world again. I love the concept!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>